


Secret Santa - Lovefool Comic Short Story

by MayCHUHatake



Category: Lovefool Comic, Mobtale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCHUHatake/pseuds/MayCHUHatake
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my secret Santa short story for NSFWGarbagedumb. I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful Christmas! I'm looking forward to following your work for another year! :3
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Sans (Underfell), Sans/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Secret Santa - Lovefool Comic Short Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwgarbagedump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwgarbagedump/gifts).



> Lovefool Comic Creator 
> 
> Tumblr: https://nsfwgarbagedump.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/nsfwgarbagedump
> 
> WARNING: Mild swearing

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing from the game of Undertale or from the original story. All rights go to the original authors.]**

### Secret Santa for NSFWGarbagedump

### 

Red let out a content sigh. He was calm, no… that wasn’t the word. Serene? No. Peaceful? …’ yeah,’ he nodded slowly to himself. ‘that’s it. I feel…peaceful…’

He sighed again and let all the air escape his body, before taking in a big, greedy gulp of fresh air. ‘Nice…’ he mussed rubbing his palms over the grass underneath him. When did he sit down on the grass? He couldn’t quite remember. It was a bright, almost unnatural green, and soft…it was SO soft!

He let gravity take hold and pull the top half of his body backward to the ground. He expected to hear a sharp thud as his thick torso made an impact, but instead, it landed gently, nestled amongst the green. The fedora he always wore rolled away and settled between his head and a large tree that was offering shade from the bright mid-day sun. ‘Tree? Oh, yeah. I guess you’re here too…’ Another sigh, deeper than before…

He closed his eyes and listened, expecting to hear subtle sounds of the wind and rustle of the trees, but… it was quiet. It was quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, that Red thought he might doze off there on that patch of grass being shaded by that large tree. As his mind started to slow and his breathing grew shallow, his ears began to register something. Crunching…slow crunching.

He focused on the sound, almost clinging to it. He was more alert now. It sounded like footsteps, getting ever closer to him. He waited, eyes still closed and concentrated. Crunch, closer…crunch, closer…CRUNCH! . . .

Whatever had been moving stopped on his left side and the world grew silent again. He expected to feel a presence over him, or feel danger, or…something, but there was nothing. Nothing but air, until a new sound emerged. A soft, gleeful chuckle where the footsteps had ended.

Reds’ soul felt full. He knew that sound almost as well as he knew his own bones. His eyes fluttered open to see a woman standing above him. She had beautiful dark, bronze hair down to her shoulders and wore a bright yellow sundress. It matched the buttercups in her small, round sunhat. Her checks had a soft dusting of pink and her eyes, oh those strong, determined eyes… He wanted to fall into those eyes and swim into her very being. His sunflower, his girl, his…

“Frisk…” he called her. It came out in a gasp like someone had dropped a weight on his chest and left it there to crush him. How long had it been since he said that name?

Frisk chuckled again and knelt closer to Reds’ face. He reached up to stroke her face, hesitating… He was afraid. Frisk reached for his hand and gently grabbed the skeletons’ shaking fingers. She pulled it the rest of the way and rested his palm against her cheek. “Yes,” she answered quietly, “you silly skeleton.”

Reds’ breathe began to quicken. He tried to fight it, but as his voice began to crack in soft hics, fat, red tears slide down the sides of his skull, discoloring the grass. Frisk reached out her other hand and gently wiped away some of the tears, but more quickly took their place. She let the crimson stream run through her fingers and softly smiled at him. Neither knew how much time had passed. The quiet, rapid breathings had turned into hard long sobbing. Red grabbed at Frisk with his free hand. He wanted to hold her and press her close, but she simply grabbed his other hand; letting the red liquid run down their arms.

“Sun...sob...flower….sob…” He desperately tried calling her name, but she didn’t move.

Frisk only watched as the tears began to slow and his breathing begin to grow shallow. She waited for him to stop squirming under her grasp and slowly lowered his hands away from her. Red kept his grip but didn’t fight her pushing him away. He didn’t have the strength left. With one last shaky breath, he was quiet.

They were both silent for a long time; doing nothing but breathing and staring at each other. Red didn’t want to speak. Didn’t want to look away, but… he knew… “I miss you Frisk.” His voice came out croaked and raspy from the crying. “I miss you every fucking day.”

She gently squeezed the skeletons’ hand with a knowing smile. “I know Red.” Her voice was almost like glass; clear, sharp and delict. Just like she used to sound.

“That’s okay.” she continued, “It’s okay to miss someone you love…loved”

Red sat up quickly on his elbow, grabbing her hand with both of his. He squeezed with all the strength he had left and looked deep into her eyes. “I DO still love you, Frisk! You were, I mean, you ARE my girl. My number one!”

He pressed her hand to his eyes, shutting them tightly. “I waited for this. Waited for YOU! Every fucking day. And now…now I’m here and we can…we can…”

Frisk pulled her hand away from the skeleton and gently patted is head. “Red,” she cooed, kissing the top of his forehead. “I already know, about him.”

“I…you…” he was at a lost. This is all he ever wanted. His girl back. His sunflower, but then why couldn’t he stop seeing him. Stop seeing his toothy grin and bright blue eyes as he was sitting here with HER. Why? WHY?!

“Red,” she lifted his tired eyes to meet hers. “It’s because you love him now, and that’s okay. I’m so happy for you.” Her eyes lite up as she spoke and Red knew she was telling the truth.

Red softly kissed her cheek and laid flat on the ground. The grass had started turning brown, and the sky was no longer as bright as before. The tree hovering over them was bare, except for a few clinging leaves.

“I can’t stay.” His voice was almost a whisper now. The corners of his eyes grew heavier and his sight began to blur. “I still love you, but…”

Frisk placed his hands across his chest and kissed them softly. “I know,” she sighed. Her voice sounded like the wind now, slowly fading. “Go be happy, Sweetheart.”

As the last leaf fell from the tree Red let his eyes drift shut. He was surrounded by darkness now. The light he was in was gone, and the quiet replaced by a buzzing. He pushed his mind towards it, but it felt as if he was trekking through a black, thick goop. He questioned why he was doing it. He was tired and just wanted to lay down. How did he even get here with this noise? What is that sound? As he closed the gap, a familiar sensation took over him. It wasn’t a noise; it was a voice.

“Oh yeah…” he mumbled to no one. “That voice. It’s his. I have to…have to…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Wake up…” Sans cradled the hand of the sleeping skeleton gently between his own. His bones felt so fragile, he feared they’d snap at any moment. “Red, please…wake up…”

Sans body was tired from crying. His shirt was wet from tears and sticky from Reds’ blood. The smell of the salt and iron mixed together made him dizzy and sick. If it wasn’t for him, Red wouldn’t be here, and Sans wouldn’t be racked with guilt…oh, there was so much guilt. He felt guilty for letting his guard down and getting caught by the Fell mob. He felt guilty for not being strong enough to escape on his own. He felt guilty when Red showed up with Papyrus and Grillby; deifying his family and for what? To help his sorry ass because he can’t help himself. And now he was…

Sans body forced out another sob, but there were no more tears left to cry. Sans had put his family in danger for his negligence, and if it hadn’t been for Red’s brother, Edge, coming to help them they would’ve never made it this far. Sans glanced around the bedroom in their make-shift safe house. He was alone with Red while the others talked about what to do. Until he woke up, there wasn’t much that COULD be done. So, they waited.

Sans brought the fragile hand up to his face and brushed his mouth across them. “Do you remember the day you asked me out?” he questioned, but the only answer was a light breathing.

“You came up to me at the hotdog cart and tried to kiss my hand just like this. I was so scared of the family seeing us, but now…” another sob. “I’d give anything to go back. Even though,” he let out a soft chuckle. “you embarrassed me by crawling on the ground. Just for a stinking date! Ha, ha…he…”

He pressed his forehead to Reds’ hand and closed his eyes. “I want more dates Red, but you have to pull through first, so please…” he squeezed his fingers hard. “Please wake up.”

“Dang babe,” Red coughed out. “you sure know how to make a guy feel wanted.”

Sans shot out of his chair and climbed onto the edge of the bed, almost towering over Red. He grabbed Reds’ face between his hands and looked into his eyes. They were glowing a dim, red light, but they were getting brighter with every second. He was back.

“RED!” Sans felt the sobs ripple through his body again as relief flooded his bones. He gently kissed the sore skeleton on the mouth and nuzzled into his chest.

Red stifled a groan from the pain, not wanting him to pull away too quickly. After all, he doesn’t get to caress his darlin very often. “I’m alright darlin. I’m alright.”

Sans continued to sob unrestrained. Red was going to be okay, and at this moment that was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyday Red got stronger and everyday Sans was more grateful. With the help of Grillby and Papyrus, they were able to heal most of the damage, but Red would still need to rest. Sans worked hard to keep him entertained, so he wouldn’t wander around and exacerbate the area. Normally the big skeleton would’ve gone stir crazy by now but having so much time with Sans made it worth it.

Sans read to him in the afternoon and they talked late into the nights. He caught Red up on what had been going on in the world outside. Thanks to their brothers, Edge and Papyrus, they were able to get an idea of both Mob family’s whereabouts. They were looking for them, no surprise there, but with the information, they weren’t anywhere near finding the safe house. So, Red healed in peace in the company of his most favorite person in the world.

Soon the day came that Red was finally back to his old self, but Sans was not. During the last few days, his attitude towards Red had started to grow distant. He wasn’t smiling as much. Wasn’t really eating and he’d stopped sleeping next to Red. But no matter how many times he asked what was wrong, Sans waved it off and promised it wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait till later. Well now it was later and Red wanted answers.

He finished dressing and found Sans sitting in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap, staring off into the distance. Red walked over quietly and sat down next to him. Their bodies brushed against each other, but neither made a move to get closer to the other.

“You know,” Red said leaning back into the couch. “I’m feeling a lot better now. Enough that I think it’s time to, well…” he trailed off as the nerves got the better of him.

Sans nodded and continued to look ahead. He had a question for Red, but he was worried about the answer. After what they had been through the last few weeks, he thought he knew him. Sure, he didn’t know everything, but he knew he Red cared about him. At least enough that he wouldn’t… well…

Sans took a deep inhale before speaking. The only way to be sure was to ask, so he did. “Red, before we figure anything out, I need to know something.” His voice shook, but he pushed farther. “Is there someone else?”

Reds’ face sunk as he stared at Sans. Shock quickly turned to anger at the accusation. He stood up fast and answered in a booming voice, “Darlin if this a joke, it’s not a good one! After everything, we’ve been through. After everything I’ve done, how could you think that!”

Sans flinched as the bigger skeleton raised his voice and body in anger, but Sans wasn’t done. Red was hiding something and that pissed him off. He stood up to face his and yelled right back. “Don’t lie to me Red! I wanted to confront you days ago, but I didn’t want it to affect your recovery. Well, you are perfectly fine now and I want to know who she is.”

The anger on Reds’ face was replaced with confusion at Sans question. “She?” he inquired back, “What she?”

Sans face turned red as he continued to yell at the bigger skeleton. “Don’t play games Red. I’m not an idiot. You said her name in your sleep. I thought…” his expression changed to one of hurt and he looked away from Reds’ face. “I thought you were calling for me, but you wanted someone else so don’t lie to me. Who’s Frisk?”

Sans kept his eyes down, but he could feel Red staring at him as e asked the question. He held his breath and waited for him to defend himself. To say something, ANYTHING, but he was silent. The silence hurt worse than the answer. Sans wanted to leave, but as he started to turn away, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. He looked up to see Red staring at him, a gentle smile on his face. All traces of anger were gone. He’d never seen him make this expression before. It was so, peaceful.

Red gently pulled sans towards him and cupped his small chin. “Would you like to meet her?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sans was expecting to go to a neighborhood or a café or something. But the farther they drove out of town, the more confused he felt. Red drove them past the city limits. Past the tall building of stone and the smoke. The noise died down and was replaced with the sound of wind whistling through the windows as they headed towards green rolling hills. Sans had no idea where they were headed, but he was too nervous to really focus. Red hadn’t said anything after asking him to meet this person. He just quietly loaded up the car and headed out of town; that same look across his face.

Sans stared at him most of the drive. He had seen Red smile before, even genuinely when they were together. He saw him angry, sad, in pain, just about every expression he thought a person could make, but this was…different. It was calm and gentle, and the more Sans looked at him the more he knew that whoever this person was, to give Red a face like that, well… they must be something special.

Eventually Red pulled off to the side of the road next to a lush green hill. There was a small, windy cobblestone path leading to the top. Red came around the side and opened the door for Sans, gingerly taking his hand and helping him step over the rocks lining the bottom of the hill. He let go, but only long enough to shut the car, before trekking up the hill. There was life everywhere! As they made their way to the top, Sans saw different kinds of flowers littered with bees and hummingbirds. Red stopped every few minutes to pick a different flower and by the time they got to the top he had a bright and beautiful bouquet.

Sanding at the base of the tree was a large looming stone, Sans only now recognized as a tombstone. He watched quietly as Red made his way over and knelt; placing the flowers among the rest of them that grew at the bottom of the stone. Most of it was overgrown with flowers and weeds, that covered almost all the inscriptions. The only part not visible was the name ‘Frisk’ in thick letters.

“Hey there sweetheart.” Red greeted, “Sorry I haven’t seen you much lately, but I’ve been kind of preoccupied.” He stood back up and patted the top of the tombstone before brushing away a few stay vines, making the name clearer.

“The place looks great by the way. You always did have a green thumb.” He gingerly traced his fingers over the name. “I promised ya I’d stay here and watch over the place till we got to meet again, but…” he glanced around. “It doesn’t look like you need me anymore.”

Red turned to face Sans who stood farther back. His face showed a mix of realization and maybe guilt for the misunderstanding. He reached out his hand for and, after some hesitation, Sans stepped forward and pressed his small fingers into his. Red brushed his mouth over those fingers, before clasping his hand tightly.

“You see,” he said turning back to the stone. “I found someone else to take all of my time. He’s definitely more stubborn then you ever were, but he’s also sweeter.” He glanced down at Sans who was staring at his feet blushing.

Red gave a wicked smile. “He’s also better in the sac-!”

“RED!” Sans yelled grabbing his hand away and holding them over the taller skeletons mouth; his face was a bright blue from embarrassment. He was mortified, but Reds’ grin only widened.

“Come on sweetheart! She’s heard it all before.” He teased as Sans continued to grow more distressed. Red couldn’t help but laugh. His darlin really was something else.

“I don’t care! It’s rude and inappropriate.” Sans stepped back from Red and focused on the tombstone. “I’d apologize for his behavior, but you probably already knew that.”

Red grabbed a hold of Sans shoulder and pulled him closer. “She sure does. Known me almost all my life, but now that times over.”

Red pushed Sans away from him and turned to face him. His whole torso was shaking with nervous energy. He had practiced this next part in his head, but it was a lot scarier have to say things out loud.

“Listen, Sans,” he said with a shaky voice. “I didn’t just bring you here to prove my innocence. I wanted to ya here with me because this part of my life is over. Frisk meant everything to me and for a long time I never thought anything else could make me happy, but...”

Red gently cupped the smaller skeleton’s face in his hands. “I was wrong.” He smiled as he said this and watched Sans eyes light up. “I met you and things changed. I’ve felt love before, but this…” he brought his face closer and gingerly kissed the tip of his forehead. “This is special.”

Sans felt his body warm at the touch of him. He felt Reds’ words in his soul and the realization of what he had said filled him with a kind of joy he’d never known. Red loved him. As sure as they were standing here, he loved him.

Red stared longingly into his eyes before slowly lowering himself on his knees. Sans soul began to pound in his chest. This couldn’t be... he wasn’t…

“Darlin,” Red spoke quietly, but it was the loudest sound in Sans head. “Listen there’s nothing left for me here. The family knows I helped you and if they find me, I’m a goner and so are you. I’m tired, Sans. Tired of running and hiding. That’s no life. I want a family, a REAL family. I want you. So, from the bottom of my heart, I need to know something. Something very important.”

Sans could feel the tears falling down his face as Red pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to review a small silver ring with a sapphire stone. “Sans, sweetheart, will you marry me?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus grabbed a few more logs and chucked them into the fireplace. The embers greedily ate the new source of food, creating a burst of heat that warmed the thin skeletons' face. It was snowing again. He really loved winter in the city. It reminded him of old times, the good times with his older brother Sans. He sighed and sat in his armchair, fiddling the picture between his fingers. It had been a year since this picture was taken. Papyrus smiled at the image of his older brother grinning ear to ear in the arms of the larger skeleton. He knew he’d probably never see him again, but at least he would always have this photo.

The door behind him opened and another tall, thin skeleton walked in carrying what looked like Tupperware containers full of pasta and sauce. “I’m back and I brought us something to eat.” Edge bellowed. “Now that that lazy brother of mine has gone off I have far more leftovers then I know what to do with.”

Papyrus chuckled and pointed to his own containers at the other end of the table. “I see we have a similar problem.” He sighed at the memory of his brother eating the spaghetti. He missed their family meals.

Edge took the seat next to Papyrus and gave a harsh sigh. “I’m glad that idiot finally took my advice and did something with his life, but did he have to make my life harder in the process?!”

Papyrus nodded and listened to the other skeleton vent. Ever since their brothers left the families and ran off everyone had been in an uproar. They were fugitives on the run now and everyone was out to get them. Thankfully, they were long gone from the city before the manhunt began, but Papyrus knew deep down this meant he’d never see his brother again.

Papyrus let out a sigh. “At least they’re happy.” He stood up and walked over to the little table near the bookshelf. On it was a small bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Papyrus never really drank, but he thought the two could use a little. At least today.

Edge stopped his ranting when Papyrus handed him his glass and retook his seat on the other side. He’d never admit it, but he missed his lazy, good for nothing brother, but at least he still had someone to talk to.

“To brothers,” Papyrus said raising his glass to Edge.

Edge raised his glass in return and softly clinked the bottoms together. “To lazy brothers.”

As Edge tried to sip the bitter liquid and not make a face, Papyrus brought the glass to his and stared into it. He breathed out a sigh and smiled to himself. “Merry Christmas, Sans.” He tipped his head back and let it slide over his tongue and down his throat. For once, it didn’t sting as bad.


End file.
